A dish rack of a dishwasher is frequently extended out of the dishwasher by pulling it on wheels that roll across the inner surface of the open door. The action of closing the door while the dish rack overlies a portion of the door may inhibit the closing of the door because of the weight of the loaded dish rack and/or the binding of the dish rack relative to the door as the dish rack is designed to roll on a horizontal surface. If sufficient force is applied to the door to overcome the weight of the loaded dish rack, the dish rack may slide very quickly backward until encountering a stop, such as wheel stops or the rear wall of the tub, which may jostle the rack and its contents, increasing the likelihood of the items becoming improperly positioned for cleaning or the dish rack skewing or racking in such a manner to inhibit door closure or proper cleaning.
Where a rail system is utilized for the dish rack, the problems may be exacerbated in that movement of the door may cause binding of the rails. When an attempt is made to close the door before the rack is fully retracted into the dishwasher, contact of the door with an extended rail section, particularly with a telescopic rail configuration, may tend to force the extended rail section upward, causing the telescopic rails to bind, and preventing the movement of either the door or the rail.